


Tylko ty możesz sprowadzić go z powrotem

by Pomyluna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e03 Parabatai Lost, Gen, Hurt Alec, M/M, Parabatai Bond
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: Moment, w którym Jace i Magnus uświadamiają sobie, że wcale nie są rywalami…





	Tylko ty możesz sprowadzić go z powrotem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only You Can Bring Him Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367784) by [magicandarchery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandarchery/pseuds/magicandarchery). 



> Jeszcze żyję, choć z ledwością xD
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Magnus próbował już wszystkiego. Każdego zaklęcia. Eliksiru. Odprawił wszelkie znane mu rytuały. Zaryzykował nawet pocałunek, zupełnie jakby Alec, zapadając w śpiączkę, stał się śpiącym królewiczem, a Magnus jego rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi, zdążającym mu na ratunek. Bane zaprzecza jakoby poczuł zawód i rozczarowanie, kiedy nic się nie stało, wiedział, że tak będzie, a mimo to uległ naiwnym mrzonkom. Zdesperowany człowiek czepia się bowiem nawet najmniejszej szansy, a Magnus był jak najbardziej zdesperowany.

Czarownik wyczerpał już jednak swój zasób pomysłów. Do głowy nie przychodzą mu żadne zaklęcia, którymi mógłby się jeszcze posłużyć. Żadne starożytne lekarstwa, które mogłyby pomóc. Jest tylko jeden sposób na to, by sprowadzić Aleca z powrotem, wydobyć go z tej mrocznej otchłani bez dna i poskładać jego duszę w całość.

Czas pędzi naprzód nieubłaganie, podczas gdy oddech młodego Nefilim staje się coraz cięższy i bardziej świszczący. Kropelki potu osadzają się na czole chłopaka, splątując jego włosy i przyklejając mu je do skroni. Magnus wie, że Aleca już naprawdę niewiele dzieli od przekroczenia granicy, zza której nie będzie powrotu. Każda mijająca sekunda zbliża go do niej niebezpiecznie, pchając tym samym w objęcia śmierci. Bane czuje się tak bezsilny, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd – jego nerwy są w strzępach, a strach narasta w klatce piersiowej, rozchodząc się stopniowo po całym ciele.

– Nie wytrzyma dłużej – mówi czarownik, klęcząc na jednym kolanie tuż u stóp szezlonga, na którym spoczywa ciało Aleca. Isabelle czuwa przy boku brata, gładząc go po policzku, podczas gdy każdy kolejny oddech odbiera chłopakowi życie.

Nagle z tyłu rozlegają się kroki – powolne, lecz zdecydowane. Magnus unosi głowę w tym czasie, co Clary, a jego wzrok natrafia na Jace’a stojącego w drzwiach. Włosy zakrywają mu nieznacznie twarz, lecz mimo to Bane jest w stanie dostrzec, iż pokrywają ją świeże cięcia oraz strupy. Część z nich zaczęła się już goić, zapewne zasługa iratze, lecz nadal bez dwóch zdań stanowią one żywy dowód na to, przez jakie piekło przeszedł młody Wayland, aby dostać się do loftu Magnusa.

Dla Aleca. Dla swojego _parabatai._

– Alec – szepcze Jace na widok nieruchomego ciała, po czym robi kolejne parę kroków naprzód. Nawet nie próbuje przybrać tej fasady aroganckiego buntownika, którą Magnus widział już tyle razy w jego wykonaniu. Nie, zamiast tego Jace obnaża przed nimi wszystkie swoje słabości i pozwala ujrzeć każdy złamany kawałek duszy.

Jakiekolwiek mieszane uczucia czy zazdrość Magnus żywił do tej pory względem niego – to wszystko znika w tej chwili. Bane wie, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie stworzyć z nikim tego rodzaju więzi – nawet z Aleciem – jaka zrodziła się lata temu pomiędzy Jace’em i jego _parabatai_. To inny rodzaj magii, magii niedostępnej dla Magnusa. On nie złoży przysięgi, by dzielić z kimś duszę, nie w taki sposób. Teraz czarownik widzi prawdziwego Jace’a – widzi zagubionego chłopca, którego tylko Alec jest w stanie uczynić na powrót sobą, dopełnić. Magnus to widzi i czuje respekt wobec łączącej ich więzi.

Wstaje, ściskając w dłoni kamień wykonany z adamasu, zupełnie jakby był to jedyny sposób, aby utrzymać Aleca przy życiu. Następnie robi powoli kilka kroków w kierunku Jace’a, wyciąga ku niemu rękę i rozluźnia uścisk na kamieniu, tak że w końcu trzyma go jedynie opuszkami palców, oferując bez słowa Nocnemu Łowcy. Spojrzenia ich obu spotykają się pośród panującej wokół ciszy, żaden nie odwraca wzroku.

Dotyk Jace’a jest zaskakująco delikatny, kiedy chłopak otacza dłoń Magnusa swoimi. O dziwo, nie puszcza jej od razu po wzięciu kamienia, zamiast tego trzyma się jej jeszcze przez ułamek sekundy, zupełnie jakby próbował w ten sposób przywołać do świata Bane’a odrobinę spokoju. Przez cały ten czas patrzy czarownikowi w oczy i to jest dokładnie ten moment, kiedy obaj się nawzajem rozumieją. Obaj się szanują.

Jace jest duszą Aleca, Magnus – jego sercem.

To niesamowite doświadczenie – zdanie sobie sprawy z faktu, iż wcale nie są dla siebie wrogami czy rywalami, lecz że się dopełniają poprzez łączące ich pragnienie chronienia Aleca. Nagle staje się jasne, że tylko wspólnymi siłami mogą sprawić, że młody Lightwood przeżyje, że oni obaj są do tego niezbędni.

I Magnus zrobił w tej sprawie, co mógł. Teraz przyszła kolej Jace’a.

 _Tylko ty możesz sprowadzić go z powrotem,_ mówią oczy Magnusa, podczas gdy czarownik walczy ze zmęczeniem oraz łzami zbierającymi się w kącikach oczu.

 _Sprowadzę. Obiecuję._ Jace kiwa lekko głową, tak że tylko Bane to zauważa, po czym puszcza dłoń czarownika i podchodzi do Aleca, padając przy nim na kolana.


End file.
